


New Friend

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: From a prompt at Comment_Fic: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Bucky Barnes, he bonds with an unexpected type of animal.





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Steve looked at the wriggly, bouncy, pouncy weasel-y thing. Non-plussed. "Buck?" he asked, tentatively, as the weasel-y thing pounced-bounced its way over to him, sniffing at his leg. 

"Isn't she great? She's a ferret. I named her Bubbles." Bucky made a kissy sound. The weasel flexed its whole body to look back at him and galloped across the room, reminding Steve of nothing more than a furry noodle. 

"...all right," Steve said. Dubious. But willing to watch his best friend snuggle with a fuzzy Slinky. 

Keep Bucky happy, yeah, whatever it took. 

Even if the little weasel stank.


End file.
